Diane
by Kat Goode and Kody Erpilla
Summary: A modern Cinderella, Diane goes through a hellish childhood just to meet an unconventional Prince Charming.


**Chapter One**

**Elementary School  


* * *

**

* * *

Author Note: This is my story, my characters, my plot. I _will_ be mentioning brand names along the story, and I do not own_ them_. This story is a bit sad, and will get kinda graphic as it goes on. **WARNING** Contains pedophilia and incest. Also has political bashing. But all later in the fic. This** is** my first fic, so it may not be as good as others out there. Oh, yes, this is based on a semi true story, but all names have been changed for witness protection.

Beta Note: I have yet to start on this, but I'll get to it soon.

* * *

Diane was only in the first grade when her life fell apart. Only in the first grade when she had to turn into an adult.

Diane was in the first grade when her grandmother died, and she, along with her mother, had to find a new place to live.

Her mother was in her mid-thirties, and a drug addict. After the grandmother's death, Diane's mother went into a depression.

Diane had to walk to school, walk to the food bank, walk to the library, alone.

She was too young to drive, too young for the public bus, her mom was never awake during the day. Her mother, Marie, was always either asleep, or crying.

She didn't work, she just cashed the child support. After all, if she isn't awake, she doesn't have to eat. Diane got free food from school, and her clothes were all hand-me-downs or second hand. So the child support went to rent.

Diane was mixed. White, Asian, Pacific Islander, and Native Californian. But, because she looked Mexican, the children at her school teased her because she didn't understand Spanish.

This all continued for three years. Three long, stressful years.

Then, eventually, social services came and took her to foster care due to her lack of attendance at school.

They didn't tell her she was going to be taken away from Marie. In fact, they said it was just like a babysitter's house, and she'd be home soon.

She stayed with a woman named Grace from Cinco de Mayo till her birthday on the twentieth. On that day, she went to live with her God-Father, Her uncle Jo...

He had a beautiful wife, and two perfect children.. Until his little sister's bastard-child came to live with them. Now he had to deal with her emotional shit and his wife and kids had to get fingerprinted. They all has to take drug tests, even though his kids were younger than his niece. He fought with his wife, she defended the little girl like she was her own child. Laura had a understanding with Diane that Jo would never understand. She'd been shuffled a lot during her youth and had been adopted into a family.

Diane loved Jr. and Daniella like younger siblings. Though she got along better with Jr, due to their close ages, she spent more time with Dani, acting as a older sister and a body guard.

Diane didn't know how to fight, but she could argue. And she did it a lot. She was very investigative and persistent.

She had missed a lot of third grade, so was playing catch up in her new school. She had gotten a small group of friends and was so happy. She hadn't had a friend sense first grade. Her best friends were these twins named Diana and Mitchell. They were always there to back her up, and they always partnered up for projects.

But, in the middle of fifth grade, she was allowed to go home to her mother, not like that lasted long.

In sixth grade, Diane went to another foster care. Marie had failed her drug testing.

Her foster parents, Amy and George, were a kind pilipino couple. George was a bit strict and yelled a lot, the army does that to a guy. Amy was quiet with a great scene of humor.

There were three other girls at the home. Kamaya and Kahila, two half sisters. And Jessica.

Diane, Kamaya, and Jessica got along great. But Kahila was an angry girl and very violent. Even though she was two years younger, Kahila used to beat up Diane often with the help of a friend.

Diane loved school, she had a great teacher and kind classmates. Her school went from preschool to sixth, and during sixth grade, they got to go away for a week for a science camp before summer started.

She had a couple friends, Jessie and Michelle. They were part blind, but did great just the same. They taught her braille and how to read manga in the traditional Japanese fashion. She, in exchange, treated them like they were normal. Not like she would've treated them any different anyways. They even bunked together at science camp.

She even met a great guy! He was a tall lanky guy with shaggy blond hair and a sort of crooked nose. His eyes were grey-blue and very kind. His name was Nate, and he was her first crush. They hung out together alot at school, they were both very smart and would play each other in chess. He even lived down the block from her, so they walked partway home together. She never got to know if he felt the same way about her though, because she left to go live with her father the summer before seventh grade.

* * *

Author Note: Well, this as far as I've gotten so far. Please reveiw and tell me if I should continue and how. From here on, each chapter shall be it's own year. This one's all back story.

* * *


End file.
